The Fashion Squad (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
All throughout the village, the Fashion Squad was strutting their stuff with their new outfits. The Smurfs around them watched in awe as Smurfette led the group of fashionistas and turned away any help offered. The males noticed the sparkle in her eyes and practically fell head over heels with her. It was clear that nothing could break this girl's spirit, and nothing would. Later that day, Eska switched from her brick red sunglasses to her regular glasses when she went to meet Spiro at the Sitting Rock so they could walk to Smurfy Big Rock together. "Eyy, Spiro!" Eska greeted him. "Hi, Eska!" Spiro hopped down from the top, "What happened to your sunglasses?" "I just took them off," Eska pulled them out from her pocket and showed Spiro, "I just put them on when I'm strutting ma stuff and high fiveing people." "Oh, that's cool," Spiro nodded, "Guess you're rarin' and ready to go defeat some red Smurfs?" "Ready as I'll ever be, ol Chum Buddy!" Eska went to high five Spiro, who went to return. However, before their palms touched, a voice called out to them. Mainly Eska. "What are you doing?!" Smurfette stomped over to Eska, who still had her hand in the air. "Um...going to do my job," Eska crossed her arms, "I have a duty, y'know." "But you'll ruin your outfit!" Smurfette motioned to it, "Plus you're hanging out with him!" She pointed to Spiro, who sheepishly traced a circle on the ground with his feet. "Yes, that's Spiro...my very ''best friend ''in the world!" Eska retorted, "And we have to go defend the village thank you very much!" "Ohhhh no!" Smurfette grabbed Eska's arm and pulled her away, "You're not going anywhere! First rule of the Fashion Squad...we don't hang out with non-feminist boys! Let Spiro do it himself!" Eska yanked her arm away, "No way! He's not ready to take them on his own! And who the heck gave you that ''stupid ''rule?!" "It was a unanimous vote from Mona," Smurfette explained, "She said it would help our independence if we stayed away from boys. And it works a whole lot! Now, c'mon. We have a meeting today about contouring." As Smurfette whisked Eska away, Eska could see the sadness in Spiro's eyes as he pulled out his mace and headed towards the forest. Eska was angry. Mainly at Mona for giving Smurfette the idea. When the meeting was over, Eska and Glacia talked about the situation between Smurfette. "I can't even see my best friend anymore!" Eska threw her hands up in frustration. "I know," Glacia understood, "I love this outfit, but hating the rules she's giving us. Who does she think she is? The fashion police?!" "Hey, Glacia! Hey Eska!" Eccentric greeted them when coming home from work, "What's going on?" "We joined a squad," Eska explained, "But the atmosphere is thick since the rules are out of whack" "Yea," Eccentric tried to hide what looked like a giggle when he saw Glacia, "I can see why." "Just can it, Eccentric!" Glacia bellowed, "I know I look ridiculous!" "Actually...I think you're looking sharp!" He snapped his fingers and winked at her. Glacia paused for a moment and widened her eyes, "Um...thanks. I guess." "By the way, have you seen Spiro?" Eska asked him, "I haven't seen him all day every since Smurfette dragged me away." "Sorry, but I haven't. I was at work," Eccentric told her, "But, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually! Maybe, he'll be here by tomorrow!" "I'm just a little worried about him," Eska stated,"...okay, a LOT worried. If he doesn't show up by tomorrow morning, I'm going to find him!" Previous Next Category:The Fashion Squad chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story